Shane Wright
---- Shane Wright 'is the deuteragonist in Alan Eastwood's Gangster 4 Life and the protagonist in Taste of Power. He's the brother of Eric Wright Description Shane is creator and leader of the Ganton Street Families he's not like his brother, he is the brain of the Wright family he finish school like every normal guy,and he works to earn the house that he already have. Shane knows how to handle guns he an expert just like his brother but more careful with them He began to gain weight while working on the Pizza Company. Character history Early Life Shane was born on March 19 of 1965 in Los Santos, San Andreas. He is the genius of the Wright family, he does not dedicate to the drug, Shane had already finished school and started working as a pizza earned enough money to buy a house in Ganton. He was sad because his brother leave Los Santos to move to a shitty town called Blueberry, he calls Eric because he miss him and starting again a new brother-brother relationship. Ganton Street Families Shane founded a gang called Ganton Street Families who were responsible for making parties, organizing robberies and defend their neighborhood because of the attack of the "Ballas". The gang became popular because of their activities and there were avoided by people because there were too dangerous. Later more members join the gang like Gabriel Wayne, David O'Shea, Sarah Rodriguez, Aaron Maylay and especially his brother Eric Wright. Shane was there when the ballas took over their neighborhood he with a few members of his gang along with Eric and Aaron triying to get back Ganton, but the police came and Shane was left behind along with the other members while Eric and Aaron escaped in a bike (owned by Shane). The Prison and Escape The police transfered Shane to the High Security Prision, after Eric left him behind he completely change his attitude and he was so angry that he thought kill Eric when he had a chance. While he was in jail, Eric and the rest of the group were doing stuff in San Fierro. When Johnny betrayed Eric, Johnny take Eric, Aaron, Ryo, Alan and David to the Prision were Shane was, and he reunited again with Aaron, David and the other guys that he doesn't know, later David find Eric and he take him to Shane, Eric tried to talk with him but Shane was still mad at him for leaving behind. While Eric was fighting the security guards, Shane change his mind and helped his brother to get out and Eric was so sad about leaving him, finally Shane forgives him because he now was with him and helping each other. Later they got out of the prision by the help of The Korahto Kong Boys. Then Ryo betrayed Eric and Shane by shooting them along with Pablo Jackson (leader of The Jackson Mafia). Shane survived but Eric didn't make it, Shane along with the other asist on Eric's funeral, his mom and dad were there too. Revenge Johnny was present on Eric's funeral but he was behind everyone, Shane see him and talk with him, Johnny says that he was sorry for his brother death and he was going to help him to kill the responsible of Eric's death, Shane with Johnny travel to Las Venturas to find David and kill him, David was hiding in the casino's storage, FBI intervened and then an agent called Hammond tells Shane thanks for helping them, Shane along with Agent Hammond chase David and they successfully managed to kill him. Later they follow Ryo steps and find a garage were a meeting was in progress, Ryo, Alan, Pablo and Clarence were there, Shane was so angry that he was going to make a special appearance, Shane successfully infiltrates into the garage without being seen, but one of the guards sees Shane and the traitors start to escape, leaving Alan behind on the process, later Shane kill Alan but before Alan's death, Alan says his last words to Shane saying to him "Motherfucker". Shane transfers Eric's body to his hometown were he can rest in peace. Shane along with Aaron they go to a mission to kill Clarence, Shane infiltrates in the Ballas Secret Base, Clarence at the end gets killed by Aaron, when Clarence is killed, Ryo and Pablo were more vulnerable. Johnny get the location of Pablo, Shane and Johnny managed to neutralizes Pablo's forces. Pablo wants to finish this by killing Shane with a helicopter, but he fails and dies for getting hit by a rocket used by Shane. Meanwhile, Ryo was running from the police and the fbi. Shane reunites with Johnny saying that they got Ryo surrounded, Shane goes to the scene and find that David is alive, Hammond was there too, David kills Hammond as a warning sign to stay back, after a long fight of bullets, Shane kills David. After that, Shane, finds Ryo in a cage, and Ryo challenges him to a mano a mano (without guns), Shane won but then Ryo draw his gun to kill himselft with it. Later life ''To check what happens in Shane's next chapter, click here: Taste of Power '' Shane along with Sarah, Aaron and members of Ganton reunited at the Cementery of Los Santons to visit Eric's grave and he decides to move on to San Fierro, starting a new life. Killed victims *Alan Hawkinson *Pablo Jackson *David O'Shea (alongside Aaron, Johnny and police officers) *Ryo Korahto ''(caused) *G'' '' *Numerous Ballas gang members. *Several police officers. *Numerous Jackson Mafia members. *Numerous Korahto Kong Boys members. *Several David's crew members. ---- Mission appearances '''Gangster 4 Life Chapter 1 *Back to Los Santos *Kill that motherfucker *Guns, Ballas and Dealers *Goodbye Los Santos Chapter 3 *Undercover *Blood Brothers *Ready for Action *Bang! You're dead Chapter 4 * Your life is over * 1, 2, 3 Let's go! * Peace or war? * Back to Los Santos, again * Gangster 4 Life * Last Man Standing Part 1 * Last Man Standing Part 2 Taste of Power Chapter 1 * Intro * Shit happens (Flashback) * Just like old times * No Big Deal Part 1 * No Big Deal Part 2 * Check yo self * Calavera Negra * Falling Angels Chapter 2 * Together again Category:Characters Category:Characters in Gangster 4 Life Category:Characters in Taste of Power Category:Alan Eastwood characters